


Tail Tease

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Category: Gonewildaudio Scripts, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien X Partner, Gen, Monster Boy, Monster Prom, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Tail Fucking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [MA4A] Tail tease [Monster Prom Script] [Damien Lavey] [Monster Boy] [DamienxPartner] [DamienXF] [DamienXM] [DamienXNB] [DamienXA] [tail fucking] [teasing]Damien isn’t really the patient type. Especially when his partner is studying for school and not him… So when his partner takes a break, he’s got an idea for what he wants to do with them...
Relationships: Damien Lavey | Partner
Kudos: 1





	Tail Tease

**Author's Note:**

> First Monster Prom Script! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always:
> 
> -The script and characters are 18+
> 
> -SFX is ALWAYS optional!
> 
> -please credit me and tag me if you fill this! I look forward to hearing them!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Nerdz <3

{Damien is lounging in his partner’s room while they are doing homework. He’s getting bored very quick}

Damien: "Fuuuck man, I'm bored! So fuckin bored! Now I know how my dads feel when they're ruling Hell!"

Partner: "Damien, quit it. I'm trying to study."

D: "Aw come on, babe you've been fuckin studying for an hour! Why don't we have some fun?"

P: *pauses a bit to stop their studying* "I suppose for a bit, what were you thinking we should do? Have some fun at the bar? Commit arson while we’re at it?"

D: *puts his arm around them* "Why don't we have some fun here together?"

*his tail makes its way towards their waist.*

P: "Um, what are you-ah!"

{Damien's tail made quick work sliding up their clothes, now thrusting up inside them. A grin forms on the demon's face as he watches his partner start trembling in pleasure.}

D: [under his breath] "Damn, if only I knew this would happen when we were in class, fuck me!"

{His partner can feel the spade end of Damien's tail thrust inside them. They open their mouth to moan, but it's soon drowned out as he fit his mouth onto theirs, muffling their moans.}

D: “You like that, don’t you? I can tell…”

{Chuckling, Damien pulls his partner closer, his tail still inside them, and starts to grind his growing erection over their clothes. He kisses them again, feeling them pulse around his tail as he broke apart their kiss.}

D: "Fuck, babe, you came just from my tail." *removes his tail from their waist* "Imagine how you'd do with my fingers,"

*he starts to grind on his partner*

P: "D-Damien... "I-"

D: "Or..." *whispers* "my cock. The real deal this time. If you ask nicely..."

P: "S-stop teasing me... Damien… And fuck me"

D: "With what? I already fucked you with my tail, what possibly could you want inside you?"

P: "Your... Your cock… Please, I want your cock inside me!"

D: "Fuck yeah, thought you'd never ask."

END


End file.
